moving_to_the_small_townfandomcom-20200214-history
Craig Tucker
"I can't let them know my vampiric secret!" Craig's most distinguishing physical feature is his blue chullo hat topped with a yellow puffball. One of his traits is his compulsive tendency to flip people off, usually for no discernible reason. He leads the group known as Craig's Gang. Craig has dated Stacey Tesmo several times and has also slept with her several times. They have an on and off relationship. Appearance Craig has gray eyes and shiny black hair. He is often seen wearing a blue hat and a plain blue jacket. He doesn't really care for his appearance much and will often disregard the point of fashion altogether. Despite his lack of effort, Craig's 'bad boy' looks and personality often win the hearts of the females around his school, and maybe even some males. He is quite pale as his vampire genetics make it impossible for him to tan, giving him lighter skin that is often sensitive to the sun. Whilst vampires evaporating in the sun is a myth, his pale skin makes him vulnerable to it. Personality Craig Tucker is known to have a "idgaf" attitude towards life in general. He is never usually seen smiling and is known to give a lot of attitude towards his peers. This usually gets him into fights with other people as he is known to be quite immature with his attitude and will often 'flip' people off as he can be quite rude. Craig doesn't really regard or care for other people's feelings as long as he is left alone. He will often be seen bullying other people but in his usual bored tone as he doesn't find much things interesting in life. He is usually the only one not laughing when funny moments are happening and will usually just comment on them with disinterest. Craig claims that he doesn't have any real friends and is unsure of why he is so popular, even so he will be seen hanging around everyone anyway as they ask and / or force him to. But in general, Craig hates everyone and everything there and will often be two faced when it comes to people that consider him a friend. This is shown when people are often in trouble with something, if he is seen witnessing it, he won't care enough to bother helping them and will often leave them alone to suffer. Craig has never truly had anyone he considers a friend and will often get annoyed if people try to communicate with him as his friend. It is unknown why he feels this way but it is assumed that he had something bad happen to him or he generally had a bad upbringing with his family. Powers and abilities Craig is a vampire, although it is unknown how he became a vampire or how long he has been a vampire for. However, he has gained many amazing abilities from being a vampire. These include: doubled strength, ability to turn invisible, enhanced vision, stronger smell and ability to fly. His strength can allow him to pick up objects that a normal person would never be able to, this gives him a huge advantage in combat. However, Joseph Kyoya somehow manages to take down Craig at some points. It is unknown how he does this, but it it assumed he uses spells he steals from Himmler and Beatle Juice's lab. His ability to turn invisible gives him an advantage when hiding from predators or even just stealing. Craig has a habit to become a thief at times and is known to use his invisibility to steal things from other people. The rest are basics which are obvious what he uses them for, his ability to 'levitate' or 'fly' he uses for transport or generally to just get away from people when he's sick of them. However there is one fatal disadvantage within his power, he cannot satisfy his hunger unless he has had blood at least three times a day. He can eat normal food, however it would make him very sick if he had too much and it would never satisfy his hunger fully. So he usually resorts to secretly murdering people and taking their blood in order to survive for the day. Relationships Stacey Tesmo Stacey Tesmo is the ex-girlfriend of Craig, the two dated for a while in year four and had an on and off relationship for a few months. This turned out badly as Stacey would end up cheating on Craig which led to him disliking her, she was Craig's first sexual encounter too which he admittedly regrets as he soon realised he is gay. Although the two seemed to get along, Craig says or claims he never saw her as a friend as his habit to push people out and claim he has no friends did this. Craig is unaffected by what Stacey did, however his trust issues makes it hard for him to get along with her. However, the two would be seen bullying people such as when they drew 'Shrek dicks' on Kyle's locker and made up a rap about him. This caused Kyle to burst out into tears, and to their satisfaction, make him depressed. This proves that the two did get along, however it is unknown if Craig generally saw her as a friend or felt genuine emotion with her as he is particularly blunt and uncaring when it comes to making friends. Joseph Kyoya Joseph and Craig were enemies from the start, they always hated each other and were constantly sabotaging each other's lives. However, in recent events it is revealed that Joseph has a major crush on Craig, he constantly stalks him and tries to force Craig into a relationship with him. This is shown when he brings Craig into his basement in an attempt to torture Craig into loving him. Craig being confused and scared only wanted to escape, so he went along with whatever Joseph wanted. Craig doesn't return these feelings towards Joseph, leaving Joseph angry and psychopathically in love. It is unknown why Joseph feels this way, but he is delusional and claims that Craig is his boyfriend.